


Family Reunion

by Irhaboggles



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Minor shipping, OC, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: When a mysterious flame from DM's past shows up, she claims to want nothing more than reconnection. In a way, that much is true. It's just that the connection she holds to DM runs much deeper and darker than anyone could ever imagine, even the villain with whom this mysterious flame is closest to. (Intro chapter, up for adoption)
Kudos: 3





	Family Reunion

"Aaaand… how many unbroken inventions is that this week?" Penfold asked as he walked over to Squawkencluck.

"Six," she sighed, not sounding happy at all. The two shared a look before turning their heads towards the laboratory door. Danger Mouse was skulking through the threshold. This was the eighth time he'd come to the lab that week and, like Squawkencluck had said, the sixth time he hadn't broken a single thing during his visit. Normally, this would've delighted Squawkencluck more than anything else would've (except perhaps some extra funding for her studies). But once she realized that part of Danger Mouse's increased sense of caution was coming from a bout of depression, her relief turned back into worry. And she was not alone in this worry. All of London was worrying with her.

Even villains like Greenback were worried, because of late, Danger Mouse had not been his usual self. He no longer seemed to want to do anything even remotely daring or dangerous. He had no mood for competition or combat, even though those two things used to be the light of his life. Friend and foe alike had since noticed Danger Mouse's sharp change in character and they were all worried for him.

"Vat is ze point if Danger Mouse no longer vishes to fight me?!" Greenback asked of his loyal henchman, Stiletto.

"Well, _Baroni_ , we can always take this chance to take over London, now that we know that Danger Mouse won't fight back anymore!" the blackbird tried to suggest, but Greenback looked personally offended by the very idea.

"Now vere is your sense of honor?!" he demanded, despite not having any himself.

And all the other villains of the city were in a similar state of worry and confusion that Danger Mouse was no longer up to his usual antics. But it was Danger Mouse's friends who figured out the reason for this bout of depression first. It was actually Penfold who made the discovery.

"I was cleaning up the Chief's lounge since he hasn't been in the mood to clean since… ever," the hamster began.

"When has he _ever_ cleaned anything in his _life_?" Squawkencluck interrupted with a snort, crossing her wings and shaking her head knowingly.

"But I found _this_ on the floor, almost hidden underneath his bed. I think _this_ may be the source of at least some of our problems," what Penfold held in his hand was a crumpled up letter.

"From someone named Fifi?" Squawkencluck narrowed her eyes as she took the little note from Penfold's hand. The name sounded familiar to both of them, but neither of them could quite remember…

The pair spent the rest of the day scouring the Agency, asking every other agent if they might recognize the name, but they received negative answers all around. Except from Colonel K.

"The name _does_ sound familiar," he began slowly, scratching his bushy facial hair.

"Oh good! So we aren't mad then!" Squawkencluck cried in relief. Over the course of the day, she'd begun to question her sanity more and more when no one else seemed to recognize the name "Fifi".

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_ ," K remarked, giving Squawkencluck an unreadable look. But before she could register what he'd said, he returned to his previous train of thought. "That's a name I remember Danger Mouse mentioning to me before, but not very often. From what I can recall, she was someone very important to him…"

He didn't need to say more in order for the hen and hamster to understand.

"So is there any way we can figure out what's going on?" Squawkencluck asked.

"Hmmm, well, there is _one_ person you might ask," K said, reaching behind his desk to grab a file. It was for Ian, the (ex) ultimate Danger fan. Even though he wasn't on the best of terms with the agency at the moment, things were getting better and some of the agents _were_ able to carry on a conversation with him without him going crazy over Danger Mouse.

"Well, shall we make time to visit an old friend?" the hen asked the hamster.

"We've got no other leads, so I suppose we don't have any other choice," the hamster replied, looking less enthusiastic than the hen about the idea of speaking to Ian again. But as he had said, the two didn't really have any other alternative…

"Woah, Fifi?" Ian's voice was hushed with awe. His typical bratty scowl was replaced by a look of reverent disbelief. "I thought she was just a myth. A legend! A rumor…"

"You've heard of her too?" Penfold asked, and Ian nodded solemnly.

"I know everything about her," he promised as he led them over to his computer and clicked open a file.

"That's… creepy," Squawkencluck muttered under her breath, but she supposed it made sense. Ian _had been_ the ultimate Danger fan after all.

Penfold and Squawkencluck spent the next half hour getting acquainted with this mysterious Fifi figure. From Ian's stories, she was a mouse who was as smart as Squawkencluck, as strong as Jeopardy Mouse, as loyal as Penfold and as gorgeous as Scarlett. Apparently, she'd met Danger Mouse before he'd joined with the Agency. The two had been best friends (and later, more) _until_ Danger Mouse found the Agency. Fifi had wanted to fly solo, without organizational help, but Danger Mouse had been so enthralled by the idea of being a secret agent for the government that he'd gone ahead and joined the Agency anyway, despite knowing that Fifi would leave him over it. It hadn't been an easy breakup at all, but by the time Squawkencluck and Penfold had arrived, Danger Mouse had moved past Fifi well enough that her memory no longer caused him any pain.

But apparently, Fifi was back in town. Or rather, she was going to be back very soon. That's what the letter had been. A calling card. That much had been clear from the start. But now Squawkencluck and Penfold had the full story. Danger Mouse's ex was back and she wanted to visit.

"And _that's_ why he's been in such a funk lately," Penfold gasped in realization. Ian nodded grimly.

"So what should we do?" Squawkencluck asked.

"Well, it seems like all you _can_ do is help Danger Mouse confront Fifi," Ian replied ruefully. It was clear that all three of them didn't really want to have to go that route, but they didn't really seem to have much of a choice. It was either this, or let Danger Mouse stay trapped in his depression and anxiety. With that ultimatum in mind, Squawkencluck and Penfold finally decided to bite the bullet…

As the date of Fifi's return drew closer, Squawkencluck and Penfold schemed together as to how they were going to try to get her and Danger Mouse some time to talk. They weren't necessarily advocating for the pair to get back together, but rather, that the two were going to have a lot of words to exchange and the hen and hamster wanted to help it go as smoothly as possible. Then when the day finally came for Fifi to arrive… she did not disappoint. Instead, as soon as she strutted through the Agency's doors, it was game over for a lot of them.

"Danger! Darling! Hello!" she was very dramatic as she waved her entire arm at Danger Mouse.

"Fifi! Hello!" Danger Mouse gave a nervous laugh and tugged at his shirt collar, swallowing loudly.

"Well, at least he doesn't seem to be depressed anymore," Squawkencluck crossed her wings and narrowed her eyes. Fifi certainly was gorgeous, but the way she seemed to flaunt that beauty as if it made her better than everyone else really got under the hen's feathers. And even worse, in her personal and secret opinion, was the way Danger Mouse was looking at her. Yes, she was stunning, but did he really have to give her such dopey, lovestruck eyes? As cruel as it was, a tiny part of Squawkencluck almost missed the quiet and withdrawn mouse from a few days ago.

"Wow! She's _beautiful_!" Penfold squealed softly from beside Squawkencluck, gasping and bringing his hands to his face.

"Och!" the hen rolled her eyes in disgust as Penfold's seemed to literally shine like stars the longer he continued to stare at the lovely new mouse.

"Oh! And who are these precious darlings?!" Fifi all but shrilled as she turned her attention on the hen and hamster. While Penfold looked close to fainting at being noticed by such a gorgeous woman, Squawkencluck did her best to make her smile look warm, polite and sincere.

"Ah! These are my closest associates and friends!" Danger Mouse tried to sound confident as he led his ex in, but it was clear that he was nervous. Not only was he trembling and sweating furiously, but the relaxed confidence that usually filled his tone was actually quite shaky and uncertain. His voice was higher pitched than normal, a dead giveaway that a tiny part of him was still just as attracted to her now as he had been in the past.

And the next few days passed in this manner. Fifi visited the Agency incessantly, oohing and aahing over everything in sight. She was like a kid in a candy shop, except much more polite and charming. It didn't take long for the whole Agency to fall in love with her. Or at least, the male half did. But it was clear that some of the females, especially Squawkencluck, weren't so ready to welcome Fifi with such open arms. As polite and genial as the other mouse was, there was just… something not quite right about all of it, and it made Squawkencluck's skin crawl.

"Hmmm, maybe K was right," she muttered to herself one day. "Maybe I really _am_ mad!" it was such a small, silly thing to eat away at her, but eat away it did. Her lab had been unusually quiet that day… Just because Danger Mouse was busy out showing Fifi how to drive the Danger Car. Normally, this would've _relieved_ Squawkencluck, but not today.

"Professor, are you alright?" it was Penfold who interrupted the hen's petty and jealous thoughts.

"Huh?! What?!" the hen squawked, not having expected Penfold to sneak up on her like that.

"Your little glass vial?" Penfold asked nervously, gesturing to the beaker the hen had been filling up. At this point, it was flooding because the hen, distracted by her thoughts, had overfilled it. And she was still pouring, even as Penfold tried to draw her attention to it.

"OCH!" Squawkencluck cried again, retracting her wing quickly as she watched her serum dribbling across the tables.

"Umm… Professor?" a small voice, a tentative hand.

"I can't _wait_ for Fifi to go back to wherever it is she came from!" an irritated cluck and a shake of the head.

But while Penfold and Squawkencluck were trying to adjust to Fifi's growing presence within the Agency, Fifi herself seemed to be having a blast! And for the first time in a long time, so did Danger Mouse.

"Ah! You fly her like a pro!" Danger Mouse smiled as Fifi smoothly steered the Danger Car around Big Ben. And it was true! Even though Fifi had apparently given up the spy life a year or so ago, her skills were still far from rusty. She only gave Danger Mouse a mischievous smile and wink before suddenly veering the car upward so that it was racing up Big Ben's side.

"Woah!" Danger Mouse gave a breathless cry, grinning like an idiot.

In the earlier days, yes, the letter from Fifi had left him feeling quite drained. Once again, they had not ended on friendly terms. And it had been Danger Mouse's fault, for he had been the one to dismissively tell her that he was going to choose the Agency over her. Rather than trying to compromise, back then, he'd been even more stubborn and hardheaded and had coldly made it clear that he was going to join the Agency no matter what, even if it meant she would leave him.

So receiving that letter from her had been jarring at first. It had brought back so many memories, both good and bad. In the beginning, he'd worried that even if she would try to reach back out, something would come between them that would make a reconciliation impossible, but now such worries seemed laughable. Her entire trip had gone so smoothly so far, and she and Danger Mouse were as close as they ever had been before. Even though it had been ages since last they worked together, they'd reconnected so well that it was as if no time had passed at all.

In fact, before long, it seemed like Ms. Fifi wanted to get _back_ with Danger Mouse.

"B-b-but you do know that I will still be working for the Agency, right?" Danger Mouse asked. When Fifi first popped the question, suggesting at a potential romantic reunion in the future, Danger Mouse had nearly choked on his food in surprise. But quickly trying to muster up his usual calm confidence, he made sure that she knew he still wasn't going to leave the Agency for her sake. Even if he did sincerely regret how cold he'd been the first time he chose the Agency over her, he was _not_ going to quit the job just to make it up to her.

"Oh, don't worry, darling, I don't expect you to!" Fifi promised brightly, sweetly. "I have long since gotten over _all that_ ," she waved a hand as if she were shooing a fly away and gave him another dazzling smile. It was enough to make him smile in return.

"Well, Fifi, I can't promise you anything," he began. "At least not yet, but I would be more than happy to at least try, and to see where things go!" he sounded happier than he had in ages.

"Yes, I think I would like that very much!" Fifi agreed with a giggle, then she placed a gentle kiss on the other mouse's cheek. Things were finally looking up. For Fifi, at least.

ooo

"Ugh, it took you long enough!" Fifi teased as she lounged in the family room of the Crumhorn mansion.

"I was away on very important business," Augustus replied coldly, his voice low and warning. But behind all his stoicism, it was clear that he was nervous. Whether he knew it or not, there were tiny quirks he had that gave away his true feelings. Whenever he was genuinely scared, his ears would twitch and swivel, as if on constant guard for danger. Now was one of those times. Even though Fifi hadn't done anything yet, he knew all too well just how formidable she could really be. There was no letting your guard down when Fifi was around.

"Even more important than _your own sister_?" she pouted as she got off the couch to greet the master of the house with a teasing smile.

"Darling," Augustus raised his paws as Fifi approached. She only continued to give him that dazzling, innocent smile of hers.

"Tell me how my little girl is doing, hmmm? It's been so long! She won't be so little anymore, will she?" the mouse asked. She was referring to Dawn Crumhorn, Augustus' daughter. Or at least, that was what _everyone else_ thought. But in a secret that only Augustus and Fifi knew, the truth was far more complicated than that. In actuality, Dawn was _her_ and _Danger Mouse's_ daughter.

Back when the two had been lovers, Fifi had grown obsessed with the idea of one day having a child with Danger Mouse. It was part of the reason why she'd wanted to stay as an "indie spy" doing odd jobs rather than picking up official government employment, because there was so much freedom lost once one became a government employee. It had been Fifi's belief and idea that if she and Danger Mouse had stayed indie, then they could've started a family together as well, and then raised that family to be just like them! A family of spies! That was what Fifi had wanted.

So back then, right when her relationship with Danger Mouse began to hit the rocks, that was when Dawn was "born". Using some of her DNA and some of Danger Mouse's, Fifi had created their child. But after everything fell apart, it almost seemed as if Dawn's creation would've been all for naught. But no, Fifi refused to allow that to happen. Instead, using her own brilliant mind, as well as some shady aid from some less-than-trustworthy scientists, Fifi had been able to modify Dawn's genes just enough that she came out as a dog rather than mouse.

This was because, even though she could no longer really be Fifi and Danger Mouse's daughter, she still had use to Fifi. After changing her genetics to be more doglike, that was when Fifi had sent her off to live with Augustus. Augustus had not been happy with what Fifi had done, but because he did not wish to see the child abandoned any more than Fifi did, he ultimately agreed to raise her as his own. Even though he and Fifi were both villains, they were not monsters.

"Dawn is doing fine," Augustus replied tightly, ears twitching again. But this time, there was more anger than fear in his voice. It was clear that he was growing tired of Fifi's games and idle chatter. But more than that, even though Fifi was technically Dawn's mother, Augustus had come to genuinely love Dawn. He wasn't too keen on the idea of Fifi being anywhere within 15 miles of the young poodle. Furthermore, again, even though they were both villains, they were not monsters. In his eyes, Augustus had standards, and Fifi did not meet them. Clever and dangerous as she was, her _style_ of villainy clashed with Augustus' so much. That was why they'd never really worked together before.

Even though the two were siblings (Fifi having been adopted into the family as a favor since her actual parents had died while working for Augustus') and had thusly grown up together, they'd never been very close. While Augustus had always only ever cared about carrying on his father's and family's legacy, Fifi's agenda had been far more dynamic. She'd had a plethora of goals across her life, all of them different and only some of them completed. Now it seemed that her latest goal was…

"To destroy Danger Mouse, of course!" Fifi scoffed.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Augustus deadpanned as well, rolling his eyes. Under other conditions, he might've been glad to hear that someone else was out for Danger Mouse's head, but because it was Fifi…

"Well, wasn't that much obvious?" she continued to drawl. "I mean, that's the _whole point_ of this show! Why _else_ would I have come back to London? It certainly wasn't just to see Big Ben again! And besides, why else would I suddenly be on this show unless it was to turn me into some new villain for the next few episodes? It's all very predictable if you think about it…"

Of course. Fifi hadn't come here by mistake. Even if the Agency hadn't figured it out, her "random" return to London had been anything but. And her desire to reconnect with Danger Mouse hadn't just come out of left field either.

"I've been plotting!" Fifi sounded proud of herself.

"Oh boy," Augustus deadpanned again. A large part of him wanted to send her away again, but fearing what she may do if he tried, he managed to keep himself resigned to the world of snarky retorts and deadpanning insults.

"And yes, as you may have guessed, it will involve Dawn as well," Fifi continued, a wicked light entering her eyes now. Augustus had known this was coming, but that didn't mean he was any happier to hear her say it. But he managed to bite back a growl.

"Go on," he said.

"How do you feel about a family reunion?" Fifi asked back, and now, she had a wicked smile to match her wicked stare.

_You better watch your back, Danger Mouse, because this isn't over yet!_

_Not by a longshot…_

_You've got a lot coming your way, so I hope you're prepared._

_Now it's time. Time for a little family reunion…_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written at the request of Megabluex, I hope you all like what is essentially an intro chapter. Anyone feel free to adopt the story and continue it as they wish!


End file.
